The Littel Mermaids
by Angel Healer
Summary: Its afairy tale about the life under the sea and three young mermaids like to have lots of adventures and fell in love with three young prices that they live in the human world its S/U ,T/A and Y/M fic please r&r and no flames please^_^
1. Default Chapter

*The Little Mermaids*  
  
*by: Angel Healer* *part one* ***************************  
  
Author notes: ***************  
  
Hi every one I wrote this new story it's about the life under the sea and the love that came from three young mermaids to three young princes that they lived in the human world. The three mermaid are 18 year old and the three princes are 20 years old I can't tell more just read it and you'll know and before I begin these characters don't belong to me They belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation copyright 1992 so into the story enjoy reading it ^_^   
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
In the sea world many kind of different fishes swimming and dancing with the waves and there were three dolphins racing to the main gate to the castle with three mermaids riding them "I won, I won I won." said the first mermaid riding a white dolphin she has very long golden hair with some pearls and diamond around her head and two pink roses each one on the side of her ears with some tiny little white flowers and diamond neckles on her neck, six different colors of bracelet pearls on her left hand one white color pearl on her arm and five light blue pearls on her wrist , she has light blue eyes like the color of the sky , her lips color is golden orange, an orange tail mixed with golden yellow and the shell color she is wearing it on her chest were yellow  
  
"You're always the first Minako_chan " said the second mermaid that was ridding a gray dolphin she has short blue hair with white roses around her hair with some little pearls she has blue eyes, the color of her lips were light pink , white pearl neckles and two bracelets on her right wrist, her tail color is blue and color of her shell were light blue "you need to practice so you could win Ami"said Minako  
  
"why do you always be the first to win"came the third voice and there she appeared another mermaid with long hair and were made in to two balls with two red roses on them and she has blue eyes and pink lips she was wearing golden neckles with a diamond in the middle of it and five golden bracelets, her tail color is white near the pink color and her shell color were light pink near the white color she was riding a black dolphin "well you should have to be lazy all the time usagi" said Minako "I'm not the only lazy one in her you are too, you always wake up late" said Usagi. "Young princesses your father wants you immediately" said a guard as he was bowing to them "hey don't call us princesses and don't bow to us and call us in our name" said Usagi "I can't young princess it's an order from you're father" said the guard and walked away.  
  
"I wonder what our father want from us" wondered Ami "I think he wants to tell us about marrying those king that they came to the ball yesterday" said Minako "but I don't love those kings they are so selfish and I don't see love in them especially the one he called his self Mamoru"said Usagi with disgust in her eyes "Not even you Usagi did you see the that calls his name Tom he Always follow me where ever where I go he is like my shadow and he was trying to kiss me when I was alone at the Balkan but thanks to Ami that she came in the right time God I was going to kill him" Said Minako "well did you see the king that his name Jade I think that him and the other two wants to marry us just we are princesses and they want to take our kingdom" said Ami "yah you're right at his point Ami, you are really smart" said Usagi the came to the royal room and bowed to their father "you called us daddy" said the three of them "yes, I heard that the three of you were sneaking out of the palace at night. Where do you think you were going at this time out of gaurd?"Said the father "well you see ... we.were.am" said Minako she was trying to figure something to hide what they were doing every night "well you see dad we were eating"said Usagi and every one got sweatdrope on the side of their head "Eating at night out of the palace I didn't Know that there were picnics at the middle of night"said the king "Father we couldn't sleep so we walked out of the palace"said Ami "Do you mean that every night you three coulden't sleep so you sneek out to of the palace I don't think this is going to work this time by saying lies to me. Now tell me the truth or I will find it my self and you'll get punished" said the king and the three of them couldn't find any idea to tell him but they were interrupted by hearing the announcement of the arrival three princes "We will discus this later now I want each of you go to you're rooms under stand" He said starring at the three of them "Yes father" they said and went out while they were at the hall the saw the three princes that they saw them at the ball yesterday "What do you think they want from our father Ami"asked Usagi "Why do you ask me?"She said "well you're the smartest"Said Minako "Well I don't know...hey Minako what are you doing"Asked Ami "Well.what do you think I'm doing" Said Minako leannig to the door the Usagi followed her and leaned next to her "Spying on other people conversaition is very bad" Said Ami while she was leaning at the door "Oh and what do you think you're doing" asked Usagi with annoying look "Oh.well" "Will you guys be quite I can't her any thing" wisphered Minako.  
  
The other side of the room  
  
"So what is the important think that you three want" Said the king "We came her to ask for you're daughters hand great king of the seven seas" Said Prince Mamoru bowing to the king followed next to him his two brothers "then I shall accept you're request I don't see any problem with the three of you but I want the three of you to respect them and I don't want to her any complain from them is that clear" said the King "Yes and well let them feel comfortebol"Said Tom "then I would like to know which girl you have chosen" Said the king "I have chosen princess Ami to be my wife" said Jade "and I'll have princess Minako to be my wife"Said Tom "And I'll have princess Usagi to be my wife" said Mamoru then the door burst open to reveal a very angry Usagi followed her Minako and Ami "Father how could you do this to us we didn't even agree" Said Usagi "well there is no problem with these young princes" "I didn't even know him I will not marry him no matter what weather you like it or not" she said and stormed out of the room "Usagi wait" said Ami "Leave her a lone" said her father "I'm sorry father but I have to agree with Usagi she have every right to say that and I'm not going to marry him" she said and went out leaving Minako behind.Minako was about to fallow her sisters when her father said "Minako where do you think you're going..Leaving you're feance behind you" "Who said that I'm his feance?"Said Minako "he is you're Feance you're the eldest and you should marry him weather you Like it or not" he said "YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO MARRY THAT GEARCK"yelld Minako "MINAKO WATCH WAHT YOURE SAYING TO YOURE FUTUER KINK" "HE IS NOT MY FUTER KING AND I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY HIM" Yelled Minako and stormed out of the room.  
  
To Be Continue...  
  
Did you like it.. well I was having this idea along time ago of course after watching the little Mermaid movie and the serials anyway did you like it send any comments JA NE.^_^ 


	2. part 2

*The Little Mermaids*   
  
*by: Angel Healer*   
  
*part two*   
  
**************************   
  
  
Minako stormed out of the palace "ARTIMES"she called her white dolphin and he came to her   
"did you see where Usagi and Ami went?"Asked Minako "Yeah I saw them they went with Luna and   
Diana"said Artimes "ok let's go I know where they went" she said and she ride the white   
Dolphin and took off she went to went to some place that it has cave this place where they   
Collect things form wreaked ships and put them in the cave so no one can find them and they   
Were not allowed to collect human thing cause they could be dangerous but the three of them   
Didn't care and they brake the royal rules but their father didn't know about this and they   
Kept it as their little secret and they promised their dolphins not to tell any body about   
This place, Minako was about to enter the cave when she saw a shadow she looked up and   
Saw a moving ship "It's a ship, let's go up and see" she said, "Minako you know that it is   
not Allowed to you to go to the surface of the sea it dangerous" said Artimes "Who cares of   
This stupid rules know are you coming or are you going to stay?" she asked, "I'm going to   
Watch your back if someone will come I'll warn you okay" he said "ok"she said and went to   
The surface.   
  
  
Minako came out of the sea and hide behind a rock she looked at the ship and saw humans on   
The ship "They are humans" she said to herself, she took a closer look and found a handsome   
Man drawing something he has long silvers hair and tied in ponytail, emerald eyes and pale   
Skin and he was wearing royal suit, she blushed he is so handsome she thought then she heard   
Another man calling "Hey Yaten what are you doing?"Said the man he has long raven hair tied   
In ponytail, navy blue eyes and he was wearing the same what Yaten was expect the color   
"What do you think I'm doing stupid" said Yaten "who do you call him stupid you shrimp"said   
Seiya "Seiya Yaten don't start it again I'm not going to stop your fight again so behave"   
Said another one he was the tallest of the two of them he have long brown hair tied in   
Ponytail, violet eyes and wearing the same as Yaten and Seiya expect the color "Don't   
Tell me that I start it Taiki he's the one who start it" Said Seiya "No you are the one"   
Said Yaten "Not again" Said Taiki as he put his hand on his forehead.   
  
  
"Hey Minako Artimes told me that you are...." "SSSHHHH.don't talk too loud they might her"   
Usagi was cut off when Minako Hushed her "Whose going to her us Minko"wisperd Ami but Minako   
Didn't answered she was looking at the silver hair man "are you listing or what?"Said Ami   
"Hey Minako what are you looking at?"Asked Usagi But she didn't get any answer so she looked   
At the direction where Minako was looking and her was eye where stopped at the raven harried   
Boy "He is really handsome"She said and she was blushing just like Minako Ami didn't know   
They were talking about and she looks at the same direction and her eyes were stopped at   
The brown harried man "You two are right he is really handsome,"said Ami, both Usagi and   
Minako looked At Ami "oooo.we didn't know that you love some one Ami"said the two of them   
Ami's face came more shade of red "well. I didn't said that I love I said that liked him"   
She said and laughed nervously but the two of them didn't believe her " ooh come on Ami   
You can't hide it just admit that you love him" said Minako "no I'm not" said Ami "Yes you   
Do love him"said Usagi "I SAID NO." Ami yelled Minako hushed her and said "sshhh don't yell   
They might her us".   
  
  
At the same moment while the three of men were arguing Yaten heard someone yelling, "did you   
Her something?" asked Yaten his two brothers "Something like what?" asked Seiya "I heard   
Someone yelling I thing she's woman" said Yaten "We didn't her any yelling beside there is   
No women in this ship and were in the middle of the sea" said Taiki "What's wrong with you   
Shrimp did you really believe this legend about those mermaids that they live in the sea   
Get over it there is no such a thing as mermaid's hahahah"said Seiya and laughed at Yaten   
"HEY STOP CALLING ME SHRIMP AND I DIDN'T SAID THAT I BELIVE THAT STUPID LEGOND I JUST   
SAID THAT THERE IS SOMEONE YELLING YOU STUPID"yelled Yaten at Seiya "what did you say" "I   
SAID STUPID ARE YOU DEAF OR WHAT" "NO I'M NOT YOU REALLY NEED to CUT YOURE TUNGE SHRIMP"   
"HEY I TOLD YOU DON'T SAY TAHT" "SHRIMP SHRIMP SHRIMP" "not again would guys stop it"   
Said Taiki but they kept arguing he gave and left them with their argument.   
  
  
Behind the rock   
  
"Nice going Ami now they heard your voice they think..."Usagi was cut off when Luna and   
Artimes came to them "Hurry the guards are coming" said Luna then "but I want to stay" said   
Usagi "Hurry up Usagi we can't stay up hear the guards might see us" said Ami "NOW COMEON   
OR I'M GOING TO PULL YOU DOWN"this time Minako yelled "oh oh" said Minako as she put her   
hand An her mouth, me and my big mouth she thought to her self and she quickly garbed Usagi   
by the Arm and went back in the sea.   
  
  
Yaten stopped his argument with Seiya and looked at the sea I'm sure I heard someone yelling   
But this time the voice is different he thought to himself suddenly he spotted two tails   
The first was orange and the second was white "LOOK" he said to Seiya "Where?" Seiya asked   
"over there" said Yaten and pointed his hand to the place where he saw Usagi and Minako   
"I don't see any thing"said Seiya with annoying in his voice "I swear I saw something"   
"What did you see?"he asked "I saw two tails!!" said Yaten then he received a smack in the   
head O_o "HEY THATS HURT.. WHAY DID YOU DO THAT?"said Yaten as he rubbed his head " ARE YOU   
SAYING THAT YOU SAW TO FISH TALIS WAHTS WRONG WITH YOU YATEN ARE YOU SICK OR WHAT?" yelled   
Seiya at Yaten "I'M NOT SICK YOU STUPID AND IT NOT ANY KIND FISH TAIL IT IS DIFFERINT IN   
THE CLOUR AND THE STYEL" " THEN WAHT KIND OFF CLOUR YOU HAVE SEEN SHRIMP" "WHY SHOULD I   
TELL TO A STUPID LIKE YOU TO BELIVE ME" yelled Yaten and went to the cabin leaving behind   
him an angry Seiya "YOU KNOE YATEN YOU ARE REALLY CRAZY AND YOU NEED A DOCTOR TO CHECK ON   
YOURE STUPID HEAD OLD SHRIMP" Seiya screamed then went to the other side of the ship.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	3. Part 3

*The Little Mermaids*  
  
*Part Three*  
  
*By: Angel Healer*  
  
********************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Under the sea the three mermaid were inside the cave talking "did you see that human with   
The silver hair he is hot" said Minako with heart in her eyes "well the man with black hair  
Is more handsome than him," said Usagi holding a fork in her hand "well he is but the one   
With silver hair is more handsome" said Minako and took the fork from her hand and combed   
Her with it "he is not"said Usagi "is too" Said Minako "is not" "is too" "is not" "is too"  
"is not" "is too" "is not" "is too" "THE TWO OF YOU BE QIUET" yelled Ami at the her sisters  
And the two of them stopped arguing "How the two of you think that you can fall in love   
With humans you know that we can't it is the law. And how do you think that you will see   
Them again, it is impossible," said Ami "well hello Ami we break the law many times and this   
Is not the first time we break it and you should admit that you love the man with the   
Brown hair "said Minako "I'm not" said Ami with a blush in her face "Admit it Ami you   
Love that man" said Usagi "OKAY OKAY I LOVE HIM THERE ARE YOU TWO HAPPY"said Ami with   
Blush "YES WE ARE HAHAHAHA" the two of her sister laughed "But how are going to see them   
Again?" asked Usagi "well they will come at night we can find them at this time"said Minako  
"but how do you know that they will come this night? "Asked Ami " Well I heard from guards   
That there are some ships come out at night and maybe they will come at night"said Minako  
"okay then lets get out of the palace at night okay?" Said Usagi "OKAY" said Mianko and   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Three little Mermaids sneaked out of the palace and went out to the surface of the water  
The sun had just set as the three mermaids raised their head above the waves, but the clouds   
Were tinted with crimson and gold, and through the glimmering twilight beamed the evening   
Star in all its beauty. The sea was calm, and the air mild and fresh. "Look over there"  
Said Minako. A large ship, with three masts, lay on the water, with only one sail set,   
For not a breeze stiffed, and the sailors sat idle on deck or amongst the rigging. There   
Was music and song on board, and, as darkness came on, a hundred colored lanterns were   
Lighted. Hmm…interesting… thought Usagi.  
  
  
  
  
The three Mermaids swam close to the cabin windows, and now and then, as the waves lifted  
Them up they could look in through clear glass windowpanes, and see a number of   
Well-dressed people within, Usagi was looking at the people among them Among them was a   
Young Prince, the most beautiful of all, with beautiful navy blue eyes. He was stroking his  
His dog it is a wolf with Grey and white fur and golden eyes. The three princes birthday   
Were being celebrated with much rejoicing. How handsome the young Prince looked, as he   
Shook the hands of all present and smiled at them, while the music resounded through the   
Clear night air. He is so handsome thought Usagi. It was very late, yet the little mermaid  
Princess could not take her eyes from the ship, or from the beautiful Prince. Usagi saw   
Minako swimming away from her "Hey where are you going?" asked Usagi "You found your   
Prince charming and I'm going to the other side of the ship to find my prince," said Minako  
And she dove to the other side of the ship.  
  
  
  
  
Minako was swimming when she suddenly heard a lovely melody she searched for the source of  
The sound and she found it my prince charming she thought to herself he was so handsome he  
Was sitting at the edge of the ship playing with his flute with his eyes closed and his   
Long silver hair pulled in ponytail, he was stopped when he heard some mewing sound and   
Looked down to his feet when he saw a white cat with green eyes he smiled at her and   
Scooped her up "Hey where have you been all the time" he said to her and only the answer  
That came from her was her mewing he chuckled and stroke at her fur. His green eyes are  
Like the cat eyes Minako looked at him with love in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
Ami was with Usagi when she found the prince that was in her mind; there he was sitting in  
Chair and reading a book and a parrot on his shoulder, his violate eyes and his long   
Hair pulled up in ponytail he is really lovely prince She thought to her self.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ronno Seiya's wolf was walking on the ship when his golden eyes meet with lime green eyes  
He was staring at the white cat that Yaten held her. He barked at her and she jumped from  
Yaten's lap and ran away from him and the wolf chased after her " Ronno YOU STUPID DOG   
LEAVE Kiara ALONE" yelled Yaten at the dog but Ronno didn't listen to him and continued his  
Chase with Kiara the white cat  
  
  
  
The colored lanterns had been extinguished, no more rockets rose in the air, and the   
Cannon had ceased firing, but the sea became restless, and a moaning, grumbling sound  
Could be heard beneath the waves: still the three little mermaids remained. After a while,  
The sails were quickly unfurled, and the noble ship continued her passage, but soon the waves   
Rose higher, heavy clouds darkened the sky, and lightning appeared in the distance.   
A dreadful storm was approaching. And the ship was sinking.  
  
  
  
  
Usagi could see every one who had been on board. Except Prince Seiya.There he was! But   
He seems to look at some thing what is he doing   
  
Minako looked at all the sailors were jumping in the water expect for prince Yaten he was   
He was yelling and searching for something.  
  
Ami looked at prince Taiki who was trying to catch his frightened bird and he was calling   
His name.  
  
Suddenly a thunder struck at the ship and the ship begins to burin and sink....  
  
  
Sorry for taking you so long to wait this chapter and I will gonna write my next part when  
Will finish my final exams I will be finished on the eighth of January Ja Ne! 


	4. part 4

*The Little Mermaids*  
  
*By: Angel Healer*  
  
*Part Four*  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Seiya was trying to find his wolf but he couldn't find him "Ronno Where are you?"He cried   
But he couldn't have any answer from him he kept calling his name and searching for him   
Suddenly he heard his barking and he saw Ronno, Ronno was surrounded by the fire and he  
Couldn't move and Kiara was with him, Seiya ran through the fire and carried The cat in his  
Arm and Pushed The wolf through the fire and both of them jumped to the water Seiya put the  
Cat on a floating plank suddenly the planks and beams from the ship began to fall of off   
The ship and crashed through the water and Seiya was dodging the falling planks   
Unfortunately on beam crashed on him and he fainted and begun to drown, Ronno was trying   
His best to take hold of him but he couldn't a bid wave came and crashed and threw Kiara to  
The water and Ronno went to catch her but the wave threw him to the other side.  
  
  
  
  
Usagi was glad, for she thought he would now be with her, and then she remembered that   
Human beings could not live in the water, so that when he got down to her father's palace   
He would be quite dead. Damnit!  
  
  
Usagi knew that he must not die. So she swam about among the beams and planks which   
Strewed the surface of the sea, forgetting that they could crush her to pieces. Then she   
Dived deeply under the dark waters, rising and falling with the waves, till at length she  
Managed to reach Prince Seiya, who was fast losing the power of swimming in that stormy?   
Sea. His limbs were failing him, his beautiful eyes were closed, and he would have died had   
Not Usagi come to his assistance. She held his head above the water, and let the waves   
Drift them where they would.  
  
  
Prince Yaten was searching for his cat but he couldn't find her. Suddenly, the front part  
Of the ship rose high into the air and then crashed down deep into the waves, Streams of   
Water poured at all over the ship, Huge wave swept a cross the deck and threw Yaten into  
The sea.  
  
  
Fortunately Yaten was a good swimmer; he sank many feet below the surface, but soon came up  
Again, when he looked for the ship, however, it was already disappearing into the darkness   
Of sea and he felt very sad for not finding his cat Kiara, Suddenly he saw her she was   
Struggling with the waves trying to drown her but she kept fighting, trying to get to her  
As fast as possible he reached her and caught the cat she was shivering, and the two of them  
Were left alone certain to die, because his clothes were pulling him under losing all his  
Hope, he cried, "Seiya, Taiki help me" and his mouth filled with water, he sank down once  
More.  
  
  
Just then a hand seized his clothes and pulled him up to the surface,  
  
"You were calling, my prince, please lean on my shoulder, you will swim more easily"  
  
"A MERMAID" he cried wide eyes looking at her "I can't believe it, I must be dreaming"  
  
"No you're not dreaming I am a mermaid," she said  
  
"H...How did you find me" he said  
  
"I saw you fall into the sea, and so I went after you" she replied  
  
"Thank you, but, where is the ship," he asked  
  
"I'm afraid it has gone, when I came to you I heard some sailors say that the rudder was   
Broken"  
  
"Broken?"  
  
"Yes my prince, broken by the waves and it now under the sea"  
  
"Then we'll drown"  
  
"No we are not because I'm a mermaid, we can swim for a few hours, if you take of your   
Clothes, please let me cut your clothes away for you"  
  
  
With the knife, she freed him from his clothes, It was much easier to swim now, and they took  
It in turns for one to lie on the surface, while she held him up, after that he felt very   
Tired and his arms and legs became stiff, he could no longer swim and Minako could no   
Longer keep him float  
  
"Leave me now, leave me now" Said Yaten to her  
  
"Never my prince"  
  
"Hey could you stop the prince thing I have a name"  
  
"Oh and what is your name"  
  
"Yaten, my name is Yaten Kou, since you know my name what is yours?  
  
"I'm Minako"  
  
"You have a lovely name"  
  
"Thanks" she said with blush "and so you are"  
  
  
The moon came out they could see a ship five miles away, Yaten couldn't shout, for he knew  
There was no hope  
  
"Help" she cried  
  
And she thought she heard a cry answer her.  
  
"Did you hear that?" whispered Yaten  
  
"Yes, yes" she called again "Help, help!"  
  
The time they did hear a human voice and Yaten seemed to recognize the voice that replied  
But Minako let go of him and dived deep into the sea and Yaten sank down for the third time.  
  
  
As Yaten went down something hard hit his head, and then he felt two arms around him and  
Brought him to the surface of the water and the he fainted.  
  
  
In the morning the storm had ceased, and the sun rose up red and glowing from the water,   
And its beams brought back the hue of health to the Seiya's cheeks, but his eyes remained   
Closed. Usagi kissed his forehead, and stroked back his long raven, wet hair, he seemed to  
Her likes the marble statue in her little garden, and she kissed him again, and wished that   
He might live.  
  
Presently they came in sight of land. The sea here formed a little bay, in which the water   
Was quite still, but very deep, so she swam with Prince Seiya to the beach, which was   
Covered with fine, white sand and there she laid him in the warm sunshine, taking care   
To raise his head higher than his body. Then he opened his eyes to see a girl looking at him  
He couldn't see very well. Then bells sounded in the large white castle, and a number of   
People came to the beach. His vision came clear only to see that the girl was gone.   
  
  
Usagi swam out farther from the shore and placed herself between some high rocks that   
Rose out of the water, then she covered her head and neck with the foam of the sea so that   
Her little face might not be seen, and watched to see what would become of poor Prince   
Seiya. She did not wait long before she saw a young prince with brown hair came to the spot   
Where he lay. He seemed frightened at first, but only for a moment, then he fetched a   
Number of people, and Usagi saw that the Prince came to life again, and smiled upon those   
Who stood round him. 


	5. Part 5

*The Little Mermaids*  
  
*By: Angel Healer*  
  
*Part Five*  
*************************  
  
  
  
Usagi wokeup from her nightmare she was gasping and then she relaxed "It was only a dream"  
she sighet and went to Minako and told her a bout the dream she had "You know I had the   
same dream too I really thought they are going to die" sahe said "but I don't now if it's  
really going to happen or it's just only a dream" said Usagi "I hope so" and they went back  
to sleep.   
  
  
The coral was pink with the sun dappling down on it. In it's midst, surrounded by lazily   
swimming fish no bigger than a finger, was Usagi. The little mermaid was resting on a smooth   
section of worn coral which formed a loungechair, of-sorts. Her face was turned towards the   
tops of the coral, where they almost broke the surface of the blue water; her fingers   
absently twirled at her long flowing hair. Minako lay motionless at her side; the warming   
sunlight made the little mermaid drowsy. Usagi looked at her with a gentle smile; her hand   
gave her a soft stroke, which caused her sleepy eyes to open a little.   
"You know; I was wondering, Minako,..." The little mermaid stirred and looked up at her   
sister. "I wonder what humans do on a day like today. I mean, when it's still like this, and   
warm and sunny. Do you think they lay out like us and watch the sunlight?"   
"I don't know", answered Minako, cautiously.   
Usagi gave a gentle laugh. "You mean you never think about what they do up there? All the   
exciting adventures they might be having?"   
Minako fluttered nervously and darted a glance upward. "I know what they like to do. Catch   
fish!"   
Usagi sat up. "But they can't do that all the time. They must do other things, too."   
"Scary things", added Ami. "Your father knows all about them: if he says they're bad,   
they're bad."   
Usagi leaned back on her arm, her face was unconvinced. "But maybe Daddy just hasn't seen   
the good ones. There must be,..."   
Suddenly, Usagi gasped and looked up. A human's ship had appeared out of nowhere and had cut   
off the light from above. The girl only had time to push Minako, when they saw a large   
object hit the water. It sank quickly; growing menacingly-large as it approached; revealing   
itself to be a huge barrel. Right above the stunned mermaids, it hit the jagged coral and   
burst apart; spilling a dark oily stain into the sea. The stuff was on them in an instant,   
but Usagi quick kick pushed them away so that only a trace of it was inhaled. Usagi, Ami and   
Minako coughed a few times as they cleaned their lungs of the dark liquid. Usagi helped her   
sisters swim a few more yards away.   
"Minako, are you okay?", asked Usagi, with tense anxiety; touching Minako with concern.   
"Yeah,...I think so. What was that stuff? It tasted awful!"   
"I don't know." Usagi looked back and watched with sorrow as the water around the barrel   
slowly cleared. "Maybe Daddy is right. Humans do such,...terrible things." Usagi looked down   
at her sisters and sighed. "Let's go home." The three mermaids swam off together towards the   
golden spirals that crowned their home.   
Usagi was straightening up some things in her room, when her father swam in. The girl looked   
up to see her father's kindly face.   
"Usagi; we're going to have some guests over for dinner tonight. I thought, maybe, you'd   
like to tell Minako and Ami too.   
"That's a wonderful idea, Daddy!", agreed Usagi. "I'll go tell them." The little mermaid   
hurried out of her room, with the king smiling after her.   
Usagi found Ami in her music room. The mermaid was looking grouchy, as she pointed her baton   
at her orchestra. A shrimp looked wide-eyed at her teacher as he held two clam shells, as   
large as himself, which served as cymbals. Sitting at the drums was an octopus. He was   
relaxed, because he wasn't the object of Ami's attention either. Several other fish floated   
silently as they held their various instruments. The problem was a young fish who held a   
conch shell, which served as a trumpet. The little mermaid swam up to Ami, just as she was   
admonishing the fish.  
  
  
"You're still too loud and too fast! This is supposed to sound like a ripple on the water.   
You got it like a typhoon!"   
Usagi gave an amused giggle. "Ami?"   
The blue mermaid turned to the girl as she shook her head. "these rockfish! they only know   
one way to play! I'm getting too tired to keep up with them." Ami smiled. "Well; what's on   
your mind, sis?"   
"Daddy was wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner", she answered, brightly.   
"If you're having that plankton stroganoff, you better believe it, "  
Ariel smiled and swam to the door. "Good! Now, I've got to find Minako. Have you seen her?"   
The mermaid shook her head. "she ought to be with you, if she's anyplace."   
"Oh well. I'll look in the palace; maybe she took a nap." She disappeared, with a swish, out   
the door.  
  
  
Minako's bed was in Usagi's bedroom; Usagi swam up to her and smiled when she saw the round   
shape under the blanket. "Minako,...are you awake?", she asked softly. She gently lifted one   
corner and peeked underneath. Minako lay there; she was pale and her eyes were half-shut.   
Usagi drew her breath in alarm. "Minako! What's wrong!?" She touched her forehead and   
immediately drew her hand back. "You're burning up! Oh, Minako!" Usagi hugged her sister.   
Minako groaned. Determination replaced concern on the girl's face. "Just stay right here;   
I'll get Daddy! He'll make you better!" With a quick, reassuring stroke on Minako's hair,   
the little mermaid sped off for the throne room.   
Usagi found her father talking to a servant about plans for the evening. Usagi was almost   
breathless as she took his arm."Daddy, you've got to come quick! It's Minako!"   
The King looked down at his daughter in confusion. "Dear, I've got to meet our guests;   
they'll be arriving soon."   
"But Minako's sick! You've got to come, Daddy!"   
The king turned to the other merman. "Tell my guests that I'll join them when I can." He   
turned back to the girl. "Take me to her." Together, Usagi and her father left the merman,   
looking on in amazement.   
When they got back to Minako, the little mermaid was still lying there, looking very sick.   
Usagi looked with tender concern at her sister.   
Minako looked up at Usagi and groaned, "uhh,...I don't feel so good, Usagi. I think it was   
that,...stuff."   
The king's concern changed to alert attention. "What stuff?", he asked loudly.   
Usagi looked cautiously up at her father. Then, looking back at her sister, her   
determination grew. "It came from,...up there." Ariel pointed up.   
Her father's face grew sterner. "What was it?"   
"Well,...I don't know, exactly. It was a round thing that fell off a ship. It broke open and   
black stuff came leaking out. Minako and I drank some of it before we could get away."   
The king bristled. "Humans! I might have known! When are you going to stay away from those,..  
."   
"Daddy,...Minako,..."   
Her father's rage calmed, and he looked down at his doughter. Using his trident, he passed   
it over Minako, as Usagi watched anxiously.   
"She'll be alright now, "said the King and he gently led Usagi out of Minako's hearing. The   
king looked down at Usagi and hesitated.   
Usagi could tell that something was wrong. "What is it Daddy?"   
"Usagi, dear. I've seen this before. It comes from the humans." Usagi looked up at him with   
dread and fear. "My power doesn't work on her. There's nothing I can do."   
Usagi's eyes went wide as tears welled up. She suddenly dashed away in pain. The king sadly   
watched her go; just as Ami swam up.   
"I heard what you told to Usagi. There's nothing you can do?"   
The King shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The only cure is beyond my reach."   
"What cure, father?"   
"Well. I've heard that certain barnacle shells will remove the poison. But they're only   
found on pilings around docks."   
"Then let's go get some, father!", answered the eager mermaid.   
"Docks with humans, Ami! Lot's of fish and,...crab- eating humans."   
Ami's grin disappeared. "Oh."   
The king swam sadly away to leave Ami alone. She looked back at the mermaid: pale and trying   
to sleep, and her face suddenly grew resolute. Quickly, she swam to find Usagi and found her   
weeping by herself.   
"Usagi! Get up, sis! We've got to save Minako!" Usagi looked up with tearful eyes full of   
puzzlement.   
"There is a cure. And we're going to get it! Come on, sis!"   
Usagi's face lit up with hope and she quickly swam with Ami out the door.   
Usagi swam cautiously, but with loyal determination as they approached land. Ami trailed   
behind, looking scared. "Oh, Man! I don't know why I let you take me into this!"   
Usagi looked back at Ami. "You're the one who told me, remember?", she gently chastised.   
"Oh. that's right."   
"Shush! We're getting close!", urged the girl. The water had become shallow as they neared   
the shore. The docks were now in sight, but everywhere was the sound of humans, as they   
worked on their anchored ships; loading and unloading them. The water was so clear that,   
every second, Ami feared that they would be spotted.   
Usagi looked up with nervous eyes too. "They're so close!", she whispered. "You were right   
about them, Ami. They're dangerous,...to everything in the sea."   
"I'm glad you're learning some sense," answered the mermaid. "Now, if we can only find the   
barnacles before they snatch us up!"   
Usagi's face lit up as she pointed to a wooden piling encrusted with abandoned shells.   
"There!", she said eagerly, and swam up to them. A ship was docked right next to it; it's   
ominous shadow fell over the water right where they stopped.   
Usagi tugged urgently at the empty shells. "These things are stuck on good! Ughh!" Finally,   
two or three of the barnacles broke free and Usagi grinned in triumph.   
"Good", urged Ami. "Now, let's get out of here!"   
Usagi and Ami had just turned to flee; when they heard a loud voice call. "Hey, you two!   
Stop right there!"   
Usagi felt paralyzed with fear. Uncontrollably, she turned around to face the voice. Her   
fear changed to surprise when she saw where the voice had come from. Aboard the ship, above   
them, the back of a young man's head could be seen over the railing. He was the person   
speaking; not to Usagi and Ami, but to two other seamen on board the ship.   
"Those barrels aren't going aboard this ship, or any other, while I'm Prince Seiya!"   
"But Sir!", answered one of the sailors, "we're just dumping `em in the sea. No harm will   
come of that!"   
"Not for us", answered the youth. "But what about all the animals that live there. I want   
those barrels removed immediately. And I'll talk to your Captain to make sure it doesn't   
happen again."   
Usagi beamed as she listened to the prince. "You see, Ami! They do care about us!"   
"Hmmm,...Well; I guess some of them do. Now, let's get going,...please!?"   
Usagi turned away from the ship, and together, they swam for Atlantica.   
Usagi and Ami came upon the king close to Minako's bed. The king started when he saw the two.   
"There you are! Where have you,..." her father stopped short when he saw the shells in   
Usagi's hands.   
Usagi's face beamed with happiness and hope. "Here's the shells, Daddy! Now, please help   
Minako!"   
Her father looked stunned for a second, then his brows lowered and he frowned at his   
doughter. "Ami!"   
Ami gave her father a sheepish grin and a shrug.   
The king shook his head and turned to Usagi. "Crush up the shells and mix them with dolphin   
milk. Then give them to Minako."   
Usagi darted away as fast as she could towards the kitchen.   
The next morning, the king went to Usagi's bedroom. Usagi and Ami had stayed by Minako the   
whole night. Minako was up now; her color was back and she was swimming with Usagi to regain   
her strength.   
  
  
The girl smiled with delight when she saw her father. "Look, Daddy! Minako's cured!" Minako   
smiled and muttered, "Yeah! But I don't know what tasted worse: that black stuff or my   
medicine!"   
"Now, you've swimed enough" ,said Usagi. "Get back in bed." Minako reluctantly obeyed. The   
king turned to his daughter ,with a smile. "You know, dear, those were the wrong shells."   
Usagi's mouth dropped in shock. "But Minako's cured!", she insisted.   
The King nodded. "Yes; I know. It wasn't the shells; it was the love that you and Ami gave   
her through the night that saved Minako."   
Ariel smiled joyfully and hugged her father.  
  
  
Authors note: did you like it yes or no and I think on my next chapters I'm going to added   
the crab (Sebastian) and I'm going to name The father of the mermaids (Triton) and Minako  
Usagi and Ami have sisters two but the are older than them Ja!!! 


	6. part 6

*The Little Mermaids*  
  
*By: Angel Healer*  
  
*Part Six*  
*******************  
  
  
The king was on the outskirts of his city, overseeing the tunneling of a new dwelling for   
some newlyweds, when Minako swam up to him.   
she gulped, as she tried to face those stern eyes under the Kings bushy brows. "Daddy,..."   
Knowing of Minako's timidity, the king tried to let some of his strong character slip off,   
and even managed a gentle smile. "Yes, Minako?"   
"Uhh,...you haven't seen Usagi around, have you?"   
her father stroked his beard. "No. The last time that I saw her was at breakfast. She swam   
out pretty fast,...I didn't have a chance to ask her where she was going."   
"I've been looking for her everywhere; I'm afraid she might be lost or hurt or something."   
The little mermaid fluttered nervously.   
"I don't think that you need to worry about Usagi, just yet", answered her father in a   
soothing, light-hearted voice. "Disappearing all day and then showing up late for dinner is   
more the norm for her."   
"Yeah, but I'm always with her when she's disappeared!", worried Minako.   
"Well, you just relax and wait until this evening. I'm sure that she'll tell you all about   
her latest "adventure" when she gets home."   
"I sure hope so", answered Minako. And the little mermaid quickly left towards the palace.   
Usagi did show up later that evening, just in time for dinner, and Minako was there to greet   
her.   
"You were worried about me? That's sweet,...but I'm okay; see?" The mermaid smiled sweetly   
and hugged her sister.   
"I looked all over for you!", insisted Minako.   
"Oh; I was just with a new friend", answered the girl, as they swam towards the dining room.   
"A new friend?"   
"Yeah. I just met him a few days ago at the marketplace. He's really a sweet guy."   
Minako hesitated. "Is he,...a fish?"   
"Oh no. He's a merman. A very nice merman. His name is Max."   
"You were with him all day?"   
Usagi giggled. "Minako! You're not jealous or anything, are you?"   
"No,...no. Not me. Uh,...can I join you for dinner?"   
Usagi took her arm and led her to the dinner table. "Of course! Since when did you need to   
ask?"   
"Well,...I don't know. You might not want to see me as much now,..."   
"Don't be silly! Me and Max have a totally different kind of friendship." she sat down at   
the table.   
The king swam in to join his daughters. After spotting the two, the King smiled. "You see,   
Minako. I told you that she would show up."   
"Yes, Daddy. I had,...nothing to worry about."   
The next day, Minako went searching again; this time, for Ami. she found the mermaid with   
some other girls, playing blowfish ball. Minako quickly told her about Usagi's "new friend".   
Ami put her hand on her chin and wrinkled her nose with concern. "This sounds serious.   
Usagi's done got a boyfriend!"   
Minako nodded her head. "Yeah! Usagi said they had a "different kind of friendship." That   
sure doesn't sound good!"   
"They've probably already kissed! Usagi's not gonna be any fun anymore", confirmed Ami.   
"Why do you say that?", gasped Minako.   
"Well; she won't have time for fun stuff anymore. No more exploring,...no more games. Now   
that she's got a boyfriend, she's got to act grown-up."   
"This is awful!", groaned Minako. Ami squinted her eyes in thought. "We're gonna have to   
keep an eye on her,...just to see how bad it is."   
When Minako found Usagi, later that day, Usagi was in the palace's kitchen, fixing an   
elaborate salad. Minako swam cautiously up and looked into the shell bowl. "Gee, Usagi.   
There's a bunch of stuff in there; you must really be hungry!"   
"Oh, it's not for me", answered Usagi. "It's for Max."   
"You're fixing a salad,...for Max?"   
"Uh huh! He doesn't get out a lot, so I thought I'd take him some lunch."   
"That's,...nice." Minako watched as the girl added some little touches to the salad, while   
humming happily to herself. "Uh,...Ami wanted me to tell you about a big blowfish ball- game   
this afternoon. she thought you might like to watch it."   
"I'd really like to, Minako, but I thought I'd keep Max company today. Tell Ami I hope her   
team wins."   
"Okay. Well,..say "hi" to Max for me", sighed Minako, as she watched Usagi finish her work.   
"I will", answered Usagi, as she took the salad and swam to the door. "I'll see you this   
evening! Keep Ami out of trouble!"   
"Yeah! Sure,...", Minako mumbled. That evening, Minako once more floated around the dinner   
table, as the royal family ate. she listened, with growing distress, at Usagi's enthusiastic   
recollection of her visit with Max.   
"You remember me telling you about him, Daddy?"   
the king nodded his head.   
"Well; we had a long talk today. He knows such interesting things,(not as much as you, of   
course), but lot's of things I've never heard before: all about Atlantica and the ocean and   
sailing ships,..."   
the king raised an eyebrow. "Sailing ships? I don't like the sound of that."   
Usagi bit her lip. "Well,...anyway, I did learn a lot. He's such a sweet guy!"   
Minako shrank back. the King would surely object to Usagi's infatuation. Instead, to   
Minako's shock, he smiled.   
"I'm glad to hear that, Usagi. Spreading kindness is a quality in you which I have always   
been proud of. You have certainly shown kindness to Max, since he has been alone for the   
week."   
Minako realized now that Max's parents must be away. That was why Usagi was seeing the   
merboy every day.   
"I'm fixing him a special sea-berry pie tomorrow", put in the girl.   
Minako thought to herself,"Me and Ami have got to do something about Max!"   
The next morning, Minako went to see Ami again.   
The mermaid agreed that Max had an unhealthy influence on Usagi. "She stays at his place all   
the time; I bet he's just using her to get things, since she's a Princess and all."   
"Yeah!", agreed Minako. "First, she's making him salads and now she's baking a special pie   
for him. Before you know it, they'll be married and he won't even let her leave his house!"   
"When was Usagi going to see him again?", asked Ami.   
"Right at lunch-time. She was gonna take him his pie."   
Ami squinted her eyes. "Let's follow her to Max's place. We'll just sneak along so she won't   
know. Then we'll find out just what this Max is planning."   
Minako nodded. "Yeah!"   
The two sisters waited for Usagi to swim out of the palace, then trailed behind; staying out   
of sight of the girl. Usagi swam with a smile on her face as she carried her special pie.   
Ami shook her head. "That Max really got her love-struck", she whispered to Minako.   
Usagi made her way to a nice mer-dwelling, and knocked on the door.   
Ami and Minako watched as a young merwoman let the Princess inside. "Who do you think that   
was?", asked Minako.   
Ami shrugged in puzzlement. "Let's go look in through a window."   
Minako followed Ami to a side of Max's home where opened, round windows emitted a warm   
yellow light. They peeked inside to see Usagi sitting with an elderly gentleman on a seaweed   
sofa.   
"That must be Max's father", whispered Ami.   
Two young merwomen came into view. One of them was the person who had let Usagi inside.   
"We're so glad that you took the time to visit our father while we were away", said one of   
the women.   
"Oh, it was my pleasure", answered Usagi. "Max told me so many interesting stories!"   
The elderly man smiled and patted Usagi's hand. "And you were such a good listener too! If   
it hadn't been for you, it would have been a lonely week for me."   
Minako's mouth dropped. "HE"S Max!"   
Ami scratched her head. "I guess we were wrong."   
The two sisters watched as one of the merwomen brought out slices of Usagi's sea-berry pie   
and cups of dolphin-milk on a tray. The group sat together, laughing and talking as they   
enjoyed Usagi's treat.   
Ami hung her head in shame. "It was wrong of us to spy on her", she admitted.   
Minako nodded her head. "Yeah. Let's go back and leave them alone."   
Just as they were turning to leave, a strong hand landed on their shoulders. "So! Spying on   
folks, are we?", growled a male voice.   
Ami and Minako looked around to see a stranger looking down at them. "It's not like it   
looks!,...uh,...we know that girl,...that's Princess Usagi,...", stuttered the mermaid.   
The stranger smiled sarcastically. "Yeah; sure. I guess you won't mind telling it to the   
King, then. Come on!"   
Triton (the father of the little mermaids) was a little more understanding than the two   
mermaids expected. The King stroked his beard after hearing about their spying. "It was   
wrong of you to look in on others without their consent. Minako; your punishment will be   
staying in your room for a week. Ami; I'm beaching you for a day."   
The pair nodded. "Yes, Daddy."   
"As for Usagi; I don't think you need to worry about any romantic inclinations from her just   
yet. Her head is too full of getting into mischief to have time for a boy." The King smiled. "When the time does come,(if I know my Usagi), you'd better just stand aside and let her go."   
Ami and Minako gave such a puzzled look that the King just had to chuckle. "You'll   
understand,...in time." 


	7. Part 7

*The Little Mermaids*  
  
*By: Angel Healer*  
  
*Part Seven*  
*************************  
  
  
Artimes sat at a small coral desk, looking over the lyrics to be sung at the annual Winter   
Festival. The girl sighed, as he heard the light-hearted conversation going on behind him;   
the Princesses had only two weeks to polish up for their performance before the citizens of   
Atlantica, but they didn't seem to even notice. One voice was noticeably absent from the   
chatter; the prettiest and most talented voice had not even shown up yet,...as usual. The   
dolphin cleared his throat, picked up his baton, and turned to face the girls. "All right   
now, let's have some quiet, please! It's time to turn that gabbing into music. the first   
song,..."   
Artimes was interrupted by a young mermaid who swirled into the room, full of blond hair and   
a happy grin. "Hi Artimes! Sorry I'm late!," chimed the girl, as she took her place among   
her sisters.   
The dolphin frowned with puzzlement. "You're not late. that must mean something's wrong. You   
all right, child?"   
Minako shrugged and grinned. "Just fine! What's the first song?"   
The dolphin paused, then snapped back to business. "Okay. the first song is "ICE ON THE   
WATER". Keep it peaceful, Ami; not a dirge, okay?"   
Ami nodded, with a smirk, as the other girls giggled. Artimes tapped his baton to shush them,   
then raised it for the first note.   
"In winter-time when I was young,  
I swam upon a glorious sight.  
It was a mountain of frozen crystal,  
A glittering jewel of bluish light."   
Artimes rapped his baton with irritation, and the girls stopped. "Usagi. this song is   
supposed to be sung, not mumbled."   
Usagi bristled. "Well, it's not my fault! They're drowning me out! I can't even hear myself   
with Rei screeching in my ear!"   
"I do NOT screech!", returned Rei, hotly.   
Then Artimes looked up in exasperation. "Girls! Please!"   
"What's Christmas?", asked Minako, with excited expectation.   
Artimes looked at her, dumbly. "What? Christmas?"   
"Yeah! I was talking to Ami today, and she told me that humans are about to celebrate   
Christmas all over the world!"   
"Minako! What does that have to do with your singing?!", asked the flustered dolphin.   
"Well; Ami said that they sing songs at this time of the year, just like us!"   
Artimes lowered his baton and frowned. "Yeah,...well, they have this holiday when they stop   
fighting each other for a few days,...all this "good-will" towards each other and they give   
gifts and such. Just a bunch of human nonsense."   
Minako looked dreamily past the dolphin; as if she was trying to envisage Christmas. "It   
sounds wonderful to me,...maybe we could give gifts too!"   
"It's a human holiday, girl! Just you forget all about it and get back to singing", urged   
the dolphin.   
Minako sighed. "Okay, Artimes." The practice did not go as well as Artimes would have wanted.   
Try as he might, he couldn't get Minako to concentrate on her singing. Without her, the   
other girls fell flat. "It was that Christmas stuff to blame!", growled Artimes, as he   
retired for the evening. "Maybe the child will have forgotten it by tomorrow,..." The   
dolphin put on his seaweed night-cap, turned down his phosphor lamp, and crawled into bed.   
It wasn't long before his eyelids drooped, then closed. All over the Kingdom, lights went   
out and quiet fell peacefully over the sea.   
Artimes was snoring; making little whistling sounds; when a voice crept into his dreams:   
"Artimes,...", it said. "Artimes,..." It sounded like Usagi. The dolphin seemed to wake up,   
raising a heavy eyelid.   
"Wake-up, Artimes!" Usagi was there, right in front of him. her eyes were bright and she   
wore a cheerful grin. Something was different, however: the little mermaid was wearing a   
false beard.   
"Usagi!", the dolphin groaned. "What are you doing here at this time of the night,...and   
with that silly beard!"   
Usagi laughed. "But I'm not Usagi!"   
The dolphin raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? And who are you supposed to be?"   
The little mermaid beamed proudly. "I am the spirit of Christmas past!"   
Yawning and frowning at the same time, Artimes shut his eyes. "this is not funny, Usagi.   
Play your little joke, tomorrow."   
A sudden current of cold water rushed over the dolphin's bed, pulling off his covers and   
snapping open his eyes. "I am not Usagi! I'm the Spirit of Christmas past, I tell you. You   
gotta come with me; I'm gonna show you lot's of neat stuff! Grab onto my tail."   
Artimes was too stunned to say anything; he obeyed without thinking and his bedroom turned   
misty before his eyes. Usagi seemed to be swimming, but nothing was clear except for the   
rushing of the water and Usagi's cheerful voice.   
"We're going to visit your past, Artimes,...before you became such a grouch!"   
The Dolphin looked down, and the mist cleared. He knew this place! It was his childhood home  
; the clear warm waters off the coast of Jamaica. The bright sun dappled the corals and   
sponges with color. Tropical fish, who he knew by name, swam close-by.   
"this is amazing! But, why did you bring me here?", asked the dolphin.   
"To teach you the Christmas spirit before it's too late",announced Usagi.   
Sebastian looked at Usagi, and frowned. "Hey! Wait a minute! mermaids can't grow beards,..."   
Ignoring him, Usagi grinned, as she pointed her hand at the coral. "Look there!"   
Artimes turned and looked; he broke into a smile as he saw a group of fish, crustaceans, and   
other animals chatting together. "Why, that's my old friends! We started a band together,...  
who's that!?" The dolphin couldn't believe it. There he was among the others! Of course, he   
was just a youngster then; he sat at a make-shift set of drums and held some drumsticks   
almost as big as himself. The other animals also had instruments, and they soon started up   
a squeaky tune.   
Usagi wrinkled her brows. "I see why you switched from drums to conducting."   
"Well,...I was just starting!", defended the dolphin, as he gazed in amazement at the sight.   
"Oh, Man! Those were the good old days! What a time we had!"   
"What tune are you playing?", asked the mermaid, with a twinkle in her eyes.   
The dolphin paused to listen. "Oh; that's a Christmas song we once heard some,...humans play.  
"   
"I see", said Usagi, with a smile.   
Suddenly, the water swirled, and Artimes's friends were hidden behind muddy clouds. When   
they cleared, the dolphin saw a different scene: an older Artimes was saying goodbye to his   
old comrades in music.   
"We're so happy for you, Artimes!", gushed Luna. "Playing at El-ectric City is a really cool   
gig!" The other animals patted an obviously proud young dolphin on the back. "Don't forget   
us after you're famous!", laughed an octopus. The young Artimes smiled back at him. "Of   
course I won't! Don't be silly!"   
Usagi looked over at a suddenly silent Artimes. "Did you ever see them again?"   
The dolphin turned his eyes away, guiltily. "Well,...no. But it wasn't my fault! I was so   
busy, you see. And I didn't have the time,..." The dolphin closed his eyes, sadly. "Oh, Man,  
..." "Oh, Artimes! Wake up!", whispered a happy, feminine voice.   
The reluctant dolphin opened one eye; there was Minako beside his little bed. She wore a   
shimmering cloak of gold and a happy smile.   
"Time to get up, you old sleepy-dolphin! We've got places to go!"   
"Minako?", asked the dolphin, desperately.   
"Nope! I'm the Spirit of Christmas present! Weeee!" She giggled as she raised her arms and   
spun around.   
"You didn't see Usagi leaving, did you?", grumbled the dolphin. "You couldn't miss her; she   
was wearing a false beard."   
In answer, the girl took him in hand and pulled him out of bed. She swam so fast that all   
Artimes could see were streaks of light in the darkness.   
"Where are we going?", he gasped, after finding his voice.   
"We're going to visit all of the Christmas cheer that's going on this year", laughed the   
little mermaid.   
"Can't we visit it after I get some sleep?"   
"Look! Here we are!",answered Minako, as day sprang over the water. Artimes saw that they   
had returned to his old neighborhood. There were his friends; grown-up now, and all gathered   
together.   
"What are they doing?", asked the dolphin.   
"They're giving Christmas presents to each other!",answered the happy girl. "Look at all the   
joy they are sharing!"   
Artimes looked at the old familiar faces, and had to admit that they were all smiling as   
they exchanged seaweed-wrapped gifts. One lobster shook his gift next to his ear, while a   
seahorse chuckled at him. Hastily unwrapping it, the lobster beamed as he admired an old   
pair of claw-warmers.   
"Dose raggedy old tings aren't much of a present", commented Atimes.   
Minako smirked at him. "It's not the gift that matters,...it's the giving. See?"   
The dolphin saw that the lobster was warmly hugging his friend. "Yeah,...I guess so", said   
Artimes, with some sorrow and regret in his voice.   
Minako dragged the dolphin to other palce. "Time to go some- place else!", she said and off   
they went. When the water cleared, they were back in Atlantica. Artimes saw Minako and Usagi   
hanging decorations on a coral tree which the mermaid had set up in her room.   
Artimes looked from the "Spirit", who was holding him, down to the laughing girl hanging   
pretty shells on the tree.   
"You two look an awful lot alike."   
"Look at all the fun they're having!", urged Minako.   
Artimes saw that his dear friends were having a lot of fun with this Christmas tradition.   
"Yeah; but I notice that they didn't invite me", said the dolphin, with hurt in his voice.   
Minako lowered an eyebrow. "We did invite you, Artimes, but you said you were too busy."   
"Oh. Well,...maybe I should have gone with you. Is it too late now?"   
In answer, the little mermaid took him back to his bed, kissed him on the cheek, and covered   
him up. "Now, you think about all the fun you're gonna miss by being too busy."   
The girl faded, as Artimes eyelids started to close. He fell back into a troubled sleep.   
He wasn't asleep long, when a powerful voice woke him up again. "Artimes!", it growled.   
There was King Triton in his little room, just barely squeezing inside.   
"Oh. Your Majesty. No need to bother with me; your daughters have already taken me around."   
Triton lowered his brows. "I am NOT the Sea King!"   
"Sorry,Your Majesty", blurted the sleepy Dolphin.   
"I am the Spirit of Christmas future. Come with me."   
Artimes started to protest, until he caught the glare in the King's eyes. "Yes, your Royal   
Spirit."   
They swam through a dark mist; when it cleared, Artimes saw Diana in her own little home. A   
little dolphins, and lot's of little dolphins played on the seaweed rug.   
Artimes smiled. "Why! Little Diana's done got herself hitched!"   
"Yes", answered the King. "she is very happy with her married life. she does have one sorrow,   
however. her old friend no longer has time to visit her any more."   
Artimes looked at the King with regret. "Me?"   
The King nodded.   
Artimes returned his gaze to the happily-playing children, and his smile returned. "I'll   
visit them more often,...I promise. But what about Minako, Usagi And Ami? Where are the   
girls?"   
Triton stroked his beard in thought. "they have a family too, and are very happy. But their   
future is unclear to me; enough to say that they are unable to visit you. Now come. Let's   
see what life you now lead."   
Triton took the dolphin to a dusty corner of the palace. An older Artimes sat at his desk,   
scribbling out some musical notes. A pile of unplayed songs littered the unkempt room.   
"I don't look very happy", sighed Artimes. He looked over his future self's shoulder at the   
piece he was writing. "Not a bad song, though."   
"Rei and her husband play your works, of course. It is all the joy you have left, after   
turning away from friendship and pursuing your "masterpieces"."   
"All the joy I have left. I don't want to live like that! I want to have friends! Maybe have   
a wife and kids too! You've taught me, Spirits. I'll put more of the "good will" in my life!"   
"That's the spirit! So-to-speak. As for the Human Christmas songs; you don't have to play   
them, you know. Don't forget; humans are barbarians."   
Artimes scratched his head. "You sure you're not the King?"   
"Time to go home, Artimes", returned the King. "Close your eyes."   
Artimes obeyed, and sleep took him once more.   
The next morning, the dolphin peeked cautiously around before opening his eyes. "Good! No   
more Spirits! There's so much to do! Must see the King first!"   
Artimes jumped out of his bed and swam to the King's breakfast as fast as he could go.   
Minako and Usagi were there too. The dolphin rushed up to them with a grin on his face. "  
Usagi! You don't have a beard!"   
The little mermaid eyed him, nervously. "Am I supposed to have one?"   
"And what's your name!?", asked the happy dolphin, as he darted in front of the youngest   
mermaid.   
"Artimes, are you feeling all right?", answered Minako, with worry in her voice.   
"You're not the Spirit of Christmas present, are you?"   
" Nooo,... Try Minako", said Usagi, half puzzled and half amused.   
"I might have known", growled Triton. "See Minako! All of this Christmas talk has gone and   
rattled Artimes brain!"   
Artimes rushed up to the King; still with his silly grin. "Oh, your Majesty! I need a favor   
from you. I need to take a few days off, if you don't mind. I must see some old friends   
who've I've neglected for a long time!"   
Triton seemed taken aback. "Well, Artimes; I don't know. What about the Winter Festival? Do   
you think my girls are good enough to perform?" Minako jumped in to help Artimes. "We'll   
practice twice as hard when he gets back, Daddy! Won't we?" She turned to her sisters, who   
half-heartedly agreed.   
Triton shrugged his approval.   
"Oh,thank you! Thank you, your Majesty!"   
When Artimes got back, he was humming with happiness. Minako noticed that, even as he was   
working hard to improve the Princesses' singing, the dolphin kept his smile. "You seem to be   
happier lately",noted the girl, after their rehearsal.   
The dolphin nodded. "It's just the Christmas spirit, Minako! Oh! By-the-way, I want to tell   
you all about this wonderful human holiday!"   
Minako grinned with delight.   
The Winter Festival was an enjoyment for the whole Kingdom, and especially the King; who   
thought his daughters sang as good as he had ever heard them.   
After listening to Artimes explanation of Christmas, Minako decided to decorate a tree; just   
like Humans do. Of course,Usagi wanted to help, too. Minako went to ask Artimes if he wanted   
to hang decorations on the tree. She found him in his music room.   
Artimes smiled, as Minako asked him, and put down his squid-pen. "Of course, I'll help! I'm   
never too busy to have a little fun with my dear friends!" 


	8. part 8

*The Little Mermaids*  
  
*By: Angel Healer*  
  
*Part Eight*  
*************************  
  
  
  
  
  
On the day that the handsome merboy joined Pearl's class, the mermaid was determined to go   
out with him. When the first school-break came around, Pearl put on her most charming smile   
and swayed over to him.   
"I suppose you've been eager to meet me", started the girl, with a flutter of her lashes.   
The boy didn't seem to hear her. "meat ball head,..."he sighed.   
Pearl's smile soured. "I beg your pardon?"   
The boy seemed lost in a daze. "She has the prettiest meat ball hair,..."   
"My hair is green," corrected Pearl.   
"Oh,...I'm sorry!", answered the boy as he came out of his trance. "Do you know the name of   
that girl over there?"   
Pearl's eyes narrowed, as she followed his stare. It was Usagi! Plain, awkward little Usagi!   
That princess wasn't about to steal this prize away!   
After school, Usagi swam eagerly for home; she and Minako had found a bag of round, colored   
stones in an old shipwreck and she wanted to ask Ami what the Humans used them for. Before   
she could see Ami, however, the girl had to pick up some things in the marketplace. While at   
her first stop, Usagi felt someone tap her on the shoulder. It was Pearl.   
"Hi, Pearl!", started the girl.   
Pearl cleared her throat. "Dear little Usagi", she interrupted. "I'm here because I just   
can't bear another day of school watching your predicament."   
"My,...predicament?", asked Usagi, in confusion.   
Pearl sighed. "You need not cover it up. After-all, you're not to blame for your looks; you   
were born like that."   
Usagi stared; angrily. "What's wrong with my looks?"   
Pearl gave a short laugh. "Don't get huffy with me! I'm just trying to help you out."   
"I don't see that I look any worse than any other mermaid", declared Usagi.   
"Do you have any boyfriends?", challenged Pearl.   
The girl shrank back and blushed. "Well,...no,..but I,...haven't really thought about it."   
Pearl smirked and fluttered her lashes in disbelief. "Really, Usagi! Of course you've   
thought about it. You aren't noticed. And I can tell you why".   
Usagi looked up, in alarm. "Why!?"   
"It's your hair."   
"My,...hair?", stammered Usagi.   
Pearl nodded. "Boys don't like odangos . To be brutally-honest, they hate odangos .   
Ariel pulled her odango blond locks with her fingers and looked fearfully at it. "They don't   
like my odango ? I,...I never knew."   
Pearl smiled. "Now you know. And despite your snapping at me before, I'm going to help you   
out and get you some boyfriends." Pearl pulled out a small bottle of dark liquid. "Shampoo   
with this tonight."   
Usagi hesitantly took the bottle. "What will it do?"   
"Your hair will take on the most beautiful colors of the rainbow. Boys will flock to you   
like minnows."   
"What's a rainbow?"   
Pearl sighed. "Oh,...it's something from the world above."   
Usagi grinned with delight. "Colors from above! I,...don't know what to say! Thank you   
Pearl!"   
"Don't mention it", laughed Pearl.   
"I'll use it tonight! As soon as I get home!"   
"You do that. Come tomorrow, your only problem will be choosing which boy to go out with   
first".   
Usagi grinned and hugged the bottle to her.   
When Usagi got back to the palace, Minako was there to meet her. "Ready to go see Ami?", she   
asked eagerly.   
The mergirl smiled. "I've gotta do something else first,...shampoo my hair!"   
Minako looked puzzled. "Shampoo your hair?"   
Usagi brought out the bottle and showed it to her. "Yeah! With this! It's gonna make my hair   
pretty!"   
"But,...I think your hair is pretty already", declared Minako.   
Usagi sighed and shook her head. "Boys don't think so. Boys hate Odangos ".   
"I've never heard that before", puzzled her friend.   
"Well; it's true", continued the girl, "and this stuff is gonna get rid of it."   
Minako shook her head. "Maybe you should think about this first, Usagi. I mean,...that's a   
big decision,..."   
"Usagi!", called a deep voice. It was her father.   
"Coming Daddy!", answered the girl.   
She swam for the throne room, with Minako trailing behind. Usagi's sisters were already   
there, and Triton spoke, after Usagi swam up. "We will be having some guests, tomorrow night,   
so I want all of you to be on your best behavior."   
"Yes, Daddy", answered the girls.   
Usagi swam to the Princesses' bathing room,   
Usagi bent over one of the large bath tubs and turned on the hot-spring faucet above it. The   
girl pulled at one of her long blond locks. It glistened under the light.   
"I've always,...liked my hair," she whispered. A tear welled into her eyes. "Why don't boys   
like my hair?"   
Usagi opened the bottle and poured some of the shampoo into her hand. She stared at it for a   
long time, as tears trickled down her cheeks. Her long blond hair rippled down her arms and   
she couldn't help but stare at it.   
With a sniffle, the girl returned the shampoo to the bottle. "I like my hair." Usagi washed   
off her hands and wiped away her tears.   
When she swam out of the bathing room, Minako gasped, "Your hair! It's,...still in the same   
color and style!"   
The girl smiled at Minako. "Yeah,...if I ever do get a boyfriend, he'll have to like me the   
way I am; "   
Minako hugged Usagi. "You did right. And I like your hair just the way it is!"   
Usagi hugged her sister back. "Thanks, Minako."   
That evening, Pearl came to the palace; in pretense to see Ami. Actually, she wanted to hear   
about the results of Usagis shampoo. "So,...how is your little sister doing?", asked the   
girl, as she tried to supress a grin.   
Ami shrugged. "Fine, I guess. You saw her today at school, didn't you?"   
"Well,...I heard her say something about trying a new look", hinted Pearl.   
Ami shook her head. "I haven't noticed anything. She did say something about her hair,   
during dinner.   
"Yes?", asked Pearl, with a smile.   
"She said that she thought her hair was pretty. Kind-of odd statement from Usagi; she   
usually doesn't pay much attention to her appearence."   
Pearl's grin sunk into a frown. She fumed, silently, to herself. That little wall-flower   
hadn't even used it!. Suddenly, she got an idea. "I'll be back in a minute; got to visit the   
powder room."   
"Oh; sure Pearl!, returned Ami. "You know the way; right?"   
Pearl nodded.   
It didn't take Pearl long to find the Princesses' bathing room. The mermaid chuckled, slyly,   
when she found the bottle of shampoo that she had given to Usagi, beside one of the tubs.   
She quickly spied Usagi's regular shampoo nearby. Carefully, Pearl poured some of her   
shampoo into Usagi's bottle. "All's fair in love and war", snickered the girl, as she swam   
out.   
The next morning, Usagi got ready for school, as usual. Her sisters were the first ones to   
notice her hair, as she got out of her bath; they gaped at her with silent shock. The little   
mermaid knew instantly that something was terribly wrong, and felt her stomach knot with   
fear. Rushing to her mirror, Usagi let out a cry of horror. her hair was red!   
"I,...I,...", stammered the girl; looking from the mirror to her wide-eyed sisters.   
"My,...hair!!"   
The girls showed up for breakfast very late, so the King turned a frown upon them as they   
took their seats around the table Then he saw Usagi.   
"Usagi, dear. Why are you wearing that towel?", asked Triton.   
"My hair,...I,..uh,...slept on it, last night. It's a mess", stammered the girl.   
Triton returned to his breakfast. "Well; make sure that you "unmess" it before going to   
school".   
"Yes, Daddy", gulped the girl.   
When Usagi swam into her classroom, all eyes turned to her. All except Pearl; she was trying   
not to burst out laughing. Usagi had wound a purple scarf of kelp all around her hair;   
creating an enourmous turban. She looked and felt ridiculous.   
Artimes entered the room and tapped his stick. "Good morning, class. Today, we're going,...  
Usagi!! What is that thing on your head?!"   
The girl blushed and tried to smile. "It's,...a hat."   
The dolphin frowned. "And just how do you suppose Jack is going to see over that thing?"   
"I'll,...trade places with him!", offered the little mermaid.   
"there will be no "hats" in my classroom. Remove it, please."   
Usagi shrank into her chair. "Can I,...talk to you, Artimes?"   
The dolphin sighed, then swam over to the girl, who whispered in his ear.   
"You got what?!", exclaimed the dolphin. The whole class was giggling and whispering by this   
time.   
Artimes shook his head and returned to his desk. "Jack, just try to look around Usagi; okay?   
Now; let's get on with the lesson,..."   
This wasn't going as Pearl had hoped, so she pointed at Usagi and shrieked in feigned horror  
, "Usagi's got red hair!!"   
Everyone started, and gasped at the poor girl. Usagi threw her hands to her scarf; so upset   
and trembling that she dislodged the wrap and it unwound, exposing her shocking red hair.   
The whole class gasped,...then started laughing. Usagi fled the room, in tears.   
Pearl looked over, with satisfaction, at the new boy; he was laughing his head off. So much   
for Usagi stealing him away now!   
Usagi snuck back into the palace and hid in her room the whole day. When evening came,   
Minako came by to see her and found the girl hiding her hair under her bed-sheet.   
"Uh,...Usagi? What's wrong?", she stammered.   
The girl revealed her red hair and Minako gasped.   
"It was an accident!", cried Usagi. "This morning, I must have used the wrong shampoo by   
mistake!"   
"Does Daddy know?", asked Minako, nervously.   
"No. Not yet. But I've got to be at that dinner tonight! What am I gonna do?!"   
Ami swam into the room; she had come straight to the palace as soon as she could.   
"You got your tail in a mess of trouble now, Usagi!", scolded Ami.   
"It wasn't her fault!", defended Minako.   
Ami sighed. "Well,...if you're gonna be at that dinner tonight, we gotta think up something   
quick." Ami put a hand to her chin, in thought.   
"What about a hat?", offered Minako.   
"She already tried that at school. It didn't work", answered Ami. "No; we need something to,  
...color her hair."   
"Like what?", asked Minako.  
  
  
That evening, Triton ushered his guests, the Finleys, to the dining room. After seating them   
on either side of him, the King took his own seat at the head of the table.   
"I'm pleased to introduce my wonderful daughters ,..."   
The Princesses swam into the room and joined their guests. Usagi sat as far away from her   
father as possible.   
The King looked over at the girl, with puzzlement. Her hair had never looked more lustrous;   
almost with a wet shine,..."   
"And here is my chief advisor; Artimes, continued Triton."If he looks worn out, that's because   
it was his turn to be guest teacher today!"   
The dolphin nodded, then took his place at the dinner table next to the king.   
"Well now! Otto has prepared a delicious dinner for us tonight," promised the King.   
Mr. Finley, a rather stout merman, grinned. "Good! I've brought a big appetite!"   
Triton laughed,...then glanced over at Usagi again. Something was,...different about his   
little girl tonight, but he couldn't put his finger on it,...   
Usagi looked back at her father, with a wide grin, as she whispered out the side of her   
mouth to Ami. "This,...isn't,...going to work!"   
Ami grinned, nervously. "that's not a happy thought, sis! Think positive!"   
Mr. Finley laughed. "I'm so hungry, I can smell the plankton pate already!"   
Rei smiled. "So can I,..."   
Usagi shot her sister a glare.   
"Plankton pate is my favorite", added Mrs. Finley. "Especially sea-cherry plankton pate!"   
"We may be out of that", noted Rei.   
"So! What did you say you did for a living?", blurted Ami to Mr. Finley.   
"I sell plankton pate", answered the merman.   
Ami grimaced and covered her face with her hands, as Usagi sunk into her chair.   
"I sure am hungry!", gasped Minako, desperately.   
Triton smiled. "Well,...here comes Otto now!"   
The octopus brought out their dinners. He paused beside Usagi and looked at her hair,   
curiously. "Princess; that can't be,..."   
"It isn't", affirmed Ami.   
Otto stared at them, then left the room; still puzzled.   
"This kelp casserole is delicious!", mumbled Mr. Finley, between mouthfuls.   
Usagi nodded in agreement, and some of her "hair-color" splattered onto Ami's plate.   
"Thank you! We're very proud of Otto", answered the King.   
Ami noticed the pate on her plate and took a bite. The mermaid smacked her lips with   
enjoyment.   
"Where did you pick him up?", continued Mr. Finley.   
Ami began to take nibbles off of Usagi's hair.   
"He was working at an inn near the marketplace; he already had quite a reputation for his   
cooking. Isn't that right, Ami?". The King's eyebrows raised when he saw his doughter   
munching on Usagi's hair.   
"Oh,...yes! Yes, Daddy! Quite a reputation! So, Mr. Flipper; what do you do for a living?"   
"Mr FINLEY sells plankton pate", growled Triton. "He's already told us that."   
"Oh,...that's right,..."   
"My husband buys the plankton from the farmers and I make the pate", noted Mrs. Finley.   
Mr. Finley gulped down another mouthful of kelp casserole and nodded.   
"I love the stuff, but I'm a mess by the end of the day! It's so sticky that I get it all   
over me!", laughed the merwoman.   
"Usagi has that problem too, chimed Rei.   
Ami was absentmindedly munching on Usagi's hair again; Minako stared, horror-struck, over at   
her and nudged the girl. Usagi yanked her hair away from Ami, while trying to keep her   
composure.   
"Making it all day; you'd think she'd get tired of eating it!",added Mr. Finley.   
Triton began to feel like something was very odd about this dinner.   
After the first course, Otto brought out the next, and passed it around. "Plankton pate for   
everyone!", he announced cheerfully.   
The King looked over at Usagi,... and it suddenly dawned on him. Plankton,...pate.   
After dinner, King Triton ushered his guests to their carriage, then returned to the dining   
room.   
"You were all very gracious tonight", complemented the King to his daughters. "I'm proud of   
all of you."   
"Thank you, Father", said the girls. They turned to swim to their rooms; Usagi was   
hot-finning it away as Triton caught up to her.   
"Usagi, dear. I know I'm going to regret asking you this, but why is your hair covered with   
plankton pate?   
Ami spoke up; dryly. "It looked better than red hair."   
Usagi smiled, shyly, up at her father, and shrugged.   
By the next day, Usagi's classmates treated her hair as old news, and Pearl was too busy   
cuddling with the new boy to even notice her at all. By the end of the week, the hair-color   
had completely washed out, and Usagi's hair was back to it's normal, beautiful blond hair in   
two odangos again.   
The girl smiled at Minako after her ordeal was over. "I'm sure glad to have my hair back   
again!"   
"Yeah! And you don't have to wear plankton pate any more!", laughed Minako.   
Suddenly, Pearl came swimming up with a desperate expression on her face. "Usagi!! Usagi!!   
You've got to help me!!"   
"What's wrong, Pearl?", asked the girl.   
"It's that new boy at school! He wants to marry me! He follows me around everywhere! I can't   
get rid of him! Please help me!" 


End file.
